Going On Instinct
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After fourth year Harry is sick of being a toy. He gets a good lawyer and with his help he begins to sue many people. He meets the lawyer's son and they slowly become friends. With Harry's trust issues it takes awhile. As time goes on they become more. Mentions of abuse. Dumbledore bashing. Ministry bashing. Weasley and Granger bashing. Mcgonagall bashing. HP/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Going On Instinct**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(St Mungo's)

Harry laid on the bed in St Mungo's. A week after arriving at the Dursleys he collapsed. He had been outside doing his chores when it happened. A concerned neighbor had seen him lying on the ground unconscious and called an ambulance. Luckily for Harry, a healer had been at the muggle hospital he had been taken to. She had been at the hospital to see if any witch or wizard had been admitted. The minute she saw Harry she transferred him to St. Mungo's.

The reason he fainted was due to spider venom still being in his bloodstream. Since Harry was never given an anti-venom potion it was never flushed out. Instead his magic had been trying to. With all the injuries that went unhealed his magic was weak. The venom would take awhile to get flushed out. Normally that wouldn't be the case except the spider that bit Harry during the final task was a new species. A hybrid that Hagrid had created. The fourteen almost fifteen year old wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was that he wasn't dead. The healer had also been shocked. The spider was a cross between an acromantula and a black widow. They had to create a new anti-venom and even then it couldn't get rid of the venom as soon as he took it. It had to be taken until the last trace of venom was removed.

It showed just how powerful he was to still be alive. The healer had told him that had he not gotten help when he did, he would have died a few days after collapsing, maybe sooner.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." His healer greeted as she entered the room.

"Morning healer Small." He greeted back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she cast a diagnosis spell.

"Dizzy." He told her.

"At least that is the only side effect you have." She said.

The anti-venom potion had been created on the fly and was untested. He was the test subject at they hoped it worked. It appeared to be since the amount of venom decreased each day.

"True." He said.

"Are you up for a visit with your lawyer?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am I am." He said.

"Great." She smiled at him.

Healer Small had left the room. Soon his lawyer entered the room. Nickolas Small was a twenty three year old lawyer working for his family's law firm. The represent purebloods for many decades and in the last few years they represented half bloods and muggleborns. His sister had told him about Harry and what she had learned. Harry gave her permission. Nickolas had offered his services to Harry. The teen accepted.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" He asked as he sat down next to him.

"Dizzy but otherwise I'm fine." He answered truthfully.

"Good. Are you up for our talk?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Harry said.

"Good. We should start with the Dursleys." Nickolas said.

Now the lawyer didn't know everything. He did know some of it. He had gone to the aurors. They had shut him down. Told him that Harry Potter was a known liar and refused to investigate. Now he was helping Harry sue them, his relatives, and various others. The kid deserved justice. Now he was just gathering evidence.

"Okay."

Nickolas took out a recorder and it record. "How did you end up at the Dursleys?" He asked.

"My aunt told me she found me on the doorstep the morning of November first, 1981 with a note attached." He answered.

"Did she tell you what she did?" He asked after writing it down. He wanted a physical record as well.

"Yes. She threw me in the cupboard under the stairs. Her and uncle Vernon discussed what they were going to do with me." He said emotionlessly.

"Do you know what they did after?" Nickolas asked next.

"Yes I do. She told me they kept me out of family obligation when I was six. They figured they would have free labor. After my third year she admitted that Dumbledore paid her. That was in the note he left when he left me on the doorstep." He said. 'Here I thought he cared about me.' He thought. "I assumed she meant that he paid her for my care."

"How were you treated?" He asked.

"Terribly. For the first ten years I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. When my letter from Hogwarts arrived it was addressed to the cupboard. That was when I was given Dudley's, my cousin, second bedroom. It was where all his broken toys and unwanted gifts went. I wasn't allowed to touch them. I was forced to do the chores and the cooking since I was four. I was barely given food. On the days I was fed all I was given was toast and a glass of water. I was made to wear my cousin's hand me downs. If they thought I did anything wrong I was whipped with a belt and sent to the cupboard. Even after I was moved into Dudley's second bedroom. The time I was locked in varied and I wasn't given food. I was given a glass of water if I was locked in for more than a day." Harry answered barely able to keep from crying.

His lawyer's eye twitched as he wrote it all down. "I have your medical records. Do you need a break?"

"No."

"Okay. You said that the letter was addressed to the cupboard?" He asked.

"Yes. The day it arrived I was told to get the mail. It was on top. I saw my name first. I picked it up and saw that it said cupboard under the stairs. It caught my attention. I stupidly tried to open it near my relatives." He still felt dumb for that.

"What happened?" Nickolas asked.

"Dudley saw me and grabbed the letter. He yelled to his dad that I had a letter. Uncle Vernon took it and laughed. He asked who would write to me. He flipped it over and both he and my aunt paled." He said.

"Do you know why?" He asked.

"At the time no. It wasn't until Hagrid came that I realized that they saw the seal and knew what it was. When it first happened they refused to answer. I asked and I was sent to the cupboard. Dudley asked and it was the first time they refused to answer him, told him no, and sent him to his room.

"Why did Hagrid show up?" It still confused him why Hagrid was sent instead of a teacher.

"After that letter I was moved to Dudley's second bedroom despite the fit Dudley threw. Uncle Vernon made sure to grab the mail after that. I think it was the fourth letter that caused him to seal the mail slot. I know he was burning them since I caught him throwing them into the fireplace. When the house was flooded with the letters we began moving." Harry explained every place he remembered moving to. "Finally we ended up in a rundown shack in far out into the ocean. It was a little after midnight that Hagrid showed up. I remember because I stayed up to wish myself a happy birthday. I knew that the Dursleys weren't going to. They never celebrated my birthday. It was storming out. He had broken down the front door and entered. He had just put the door back up when my aunt and uncle came down. My aunt was behind my uncle who was carrying a shotgun." He said. "He argued with my uncle. In the end he bend the gun and handed me the letter. That was when I learned I was a wizard and the truth about my parents death. It explained why we kept moving. I asked why he was there and he said Dumbledore sent him because I didn't answer the letter. We went to bed and when it was light out we went to go get my school supplies." He said.

"I see." He waited a few minutes before asking his next question. "Your cousin had two bedrooms?"

"Yes. One was for him to sleep in and the other was used to store his broken toys and unwanted gifts." He answered.

"They had three bedrooms and you slept in the cupboard?" He was having a hard time reining in his anger.

"No they had four. Their room, Dudley's two, and the guest bedroom Uncle Vernon's sister used when she visited. I was told freaks don't get bedrooms. The only reasoned I got Dudley's second was because they thought they were being watched." Harry corrected.

"Oh." That didn't sound any better. "You didn't know that you were a wizard?"

"No. They were hoping to stomp it out of me. There words not mine."

"What did you mean when you said you learned the truth of your parents death?" Nickolas asked.

"I had asked my aunt how my parents had died when I was six. She told me both my parents were drunks and my mother was a whore. She told me that dad was drunk and he crashed the car. That was how they died and how I got my scar." It still pissed him off that she disrespected them like that. "That night Hagrid showed up she said that my mum got herself blown up and they landed with me. Hagrid told me they died saving my life."

"You said that Hagrid broke in. Can you explain?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "It was midnight. Ever since I was little I would stay up and wish myself a happy birthday. I did that and laid my head now to go to sleep when the banging on the door started. It didn't take long until it was on the ground. Hagrid walked in a put it back up. He apologized for it as he did so."

"Okay. Did your relatives give him permission to take you?" He asked after he finished writing down what Harry had told him.

"No." Harry said with a shake of his head. "After my letter Uncle Vernon said I wasn't going to go. Hagrid snorted and asked what a muggle like himself was going to go. That was when Hagrid said I was a wizard and my aunt said my mum got herself blown up. Uncle Vernon said he wasn't going to pay to have a crackpot old fool teach me magic tricks. Hagrid became angry and pointed his umbrella at him. Said to never insult Albus Dumbledore again. He then turned the umbrella onto my cousin. Before the whole letter thing and after the gun bending he gave me a cake. It was set aside and Dudley had started eating it while we weren't paying attention to him. A light shot out of the umbrella and it hit Dudley. He grew a tail. He ran towards his parents and they went upstairs. I knew they were scared. He said that he shouldn't have done that because he wasn't supposed to be doing magic. He asked me not to tell anyone. After that he started a fire in the fireplace with his umbrella. He slept on the couch and I slept on the floor under his coat. We woke when it was light out. He made breakfast and we left for Diagon Alley." Harry said before taking a sip of water.

"He used magic?" Nickolas knew the half giant had been expelled as his wand was snapped.

"Yes. He said that after his wand was snapped he kept the pieces and put them into his umbrella." Harry felt guilty until he remembered the multiple spider incidents. 'I like Hagrid but one day his creatures he is creating is going to kill someone. That is twice now one of his spider pets have tried to kill me.' He thought.

"Alright." His lawyer was going to report that along with the creating of dangerous creatures. "Did anything else happen while you were shopping?" He asked.

"Yes. We went to the bank. When we went there he gave my vault key to the goblin showing us to my vault. It was unlocked and he took the key back." Harry now knew that wasn't what should have happened. 'Man I was so dumb.'

"He had you key?" Nickolas had been the one to inform him but needed to ask for the records.

"Yes. Dumbledore had given it to him. I had asked him why he had it and he told me that since my parents were dead the headmaster was responsible for it until I was of age." He said.

"Did anything else happen?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hagrid had given the goblin we first met a letter. What caught my attention was when he said, "It's about you know what in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin gave him a serious nod and called for another goblin. I asked about it but I was told it was important Hogwarts business given to him by Dumbledore. I didn't ask again. First we went to my vault and once I finished getting out money we went to the other vault. He grabbed something wrapped in brown paper." He told him.

"Do you know what it was?" He asked and this was one of the few things he didn't know about.

"Yes. At the time I didn't. I learned at the end of my first year that it was the Sorcerer's Stone." Nickolas gasped. "It was in the vault that had been broken into later that day."

"I remember that." His father had gone to the bank to make sure their vaults were secure. "Anything else?"

"Not really. After we left the bank we got my school supplies. He had bought me a birthday present, my owl, Hedwig. At lunch he told me about Voldemort," He ignored the finch his lawyer gave at the name. "and the attack on my parents. He bashed the Slytherins and we got my wand. Ooh I learned then that the core of my wand was a phoenix feather and the phoenix that had given that feather had given Olivander another. He said that it was in the wand that gave me my scar. At the time I had no idea why it was important."

"You and You-Know-Who have brother wands?!" He choked out in shock.

"Yeah." Harry felt the same when he found out.

"I-i see." The man needed a minute. "You said Hagrid bashed the Slytherins?" He had hoped not since he himself had been in Slytherin.

"Yes. He said Voldemort was from Slytherin and so were all his followers. He called them all evil. He even said that there wasn't a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." He told him.

Nickolas frowned at that. "I see." He said tightly. "Anything else happen?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment." Harry said after a few minutes.

"Alright. What happened after you finished shopping?" He asked.

"Hagrid helped me get on a train that would take me back to the Dursleys. Gave me a ticket for platform nine and three quarters. Said all the information was on the ticket. He left after that." He said.

"He didn't take you home?" Nickolas asked.

"No."

The man closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. It didn't calm him down. He was outraged that Hagrid left an eleven year old on his own. He opened them and looked back at Harry.

"Did he at least tell you how to get onto the platform?" He asked.

"No. Both my aunt and uncle laughed when I asked them to take me. They took me to Kings Cross and laughed as the left." He was still bitter about that.

"How did you get on the train?" He asked.

"The Weasleys. I had just asked one of the workers and they looked at me funny and asked if I was joking. I pretended I was and walked off in embarrassment. That was when I overheard Mrs. Weasley ask what platform they needed. I went over to them and was shocked when the Weasley twins went through the wall. I asked for help and that was when she told me how to do it." He explained.

"You overheard her?" He asked.

"She was yelling it." He said.

"Near muggle?" He was shocked.

"Yes. I later learned from Fred and George that they usually flooed to the platform. They started using the muggleborn entrance the year Ron started." That had been when he became suspicious of the family. 'At least I know the twins are on my side. They made a vow to prove it.' That was still a shock.

"I see. Please continue." He didn't like what he was hearing.

"The twins helped me get my trunk on board. I overheard them tell their mum that I was on the train. They seemed to be trying to say more but she kept stopping them and eventually they stopped. Ginny wanted to meet me but her mum refused. After that I met Ron who said everywhere else was full."

Harry was about to say more when his healer entered the room. "Nick?"

"Yes sis?" He looked at her.

"I'm sorry but it is time for him to take the anti-venom potion. It will knock him out." She said apologetically.

"Alight." He began packing up. "I shall be back tomorrow."

"Okay." Harry said. "Bye."

"Bye Harry. Bye Margret." He kissed his sister's cheek.

"Bye Nick."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

* * *

(Next Day)

Harry woke the next morning to Healer Small casting a diagnosis spell. She did that every morning. It was to check on the venom levels. He hoped that they were still lowering. He wanted to get out of the hospital soon. Healer Small smiled when she saw that he was awake.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." She greeted him as she continued working.

"Morning." He yawned.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she read the results.

"Better than yesterday. The dizziness is gone. For now at least." He answered.

"That's good. I'm happy to inform you that the venom levels are ten percent lower." She informed him.

"Good." He was happy about that.

"Indeed. Vincent and Louis will be pleased." She said.

Vincent Garner and Louis Ruffalo were the potion masters that had created the anti-venom. They were employed by the hospital and made medical potions. They had been skeptical of the anti-venom due to the fact they had rushed it in order to save Harry's life. They liked to keep a detailed record, especially after they learned Hagrid's creation hadn't been captured. The half-giant had let it go into the Forbidden Forest and he had created more than one. Hagrid admitted to there being five crossbreed spiders out there. Vincent and Louis figured the spiders had already bred or were going to. They hoped to create an anti-venom that worked to remove all of the venom after it was administered.

"They should be. It's thanks to them I'm still alive." Harry said. 'Once I am able to, I am so making a donation for their department. Bloody miracle workers they are.'

"True." She smiled at him. "Nick will be here soon. Are you hungry?"

If he wasn't then she would give him a few potions to help. Due to the malnutrition and venom the poor boy had a hard time eating and keeping the food he did eat down. Luckily the last few days he was eating. She just wished he was able to eat proper proportions. In the meantime he would just have to eat what he could and take nutrient potions. It would take time though. She silently cursed the Dursleys and Dumbledore.

"Yes." He answered.

"I'll have food brought up." Healer Small said, happy that he was still eating.

"Okay."

She left the room. Soon a tray with breakfast appeared. He ate what he could slowly. Once done he took his potions. The food and empty vials disappeared. Not so long after Nick arrived.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." He greeted him.

"Good morning." He greeted the man back.

"Are you ready for our interview?" He asked.

"I am." He confirmed.

"Alright."

Nick sat his briefcase down. He took out the recorder, notepad, and a quill. He then sat down.

"Before we stopped yesterday you said that the youngest male Weasley asked to sit with you because everywhere else was full, correct?" He didn't buy that for a second.

"It is." He had later learned that Ron had looked for him since he was the boy-who-lived.

"Did anything happen on the train?" Nickolas asked.

"Not really. Ron asked about my scar after we introduced each other, bashed the Slytherins, and Hermione came by. She was looking for Neville Longbottom's toad, Trevor. She fixed my glasses before leaving. Malfoy and his minions entered the compartment. He tried to force his friendship on me as well as steer me away from Ron's before he left. We changed, the train stopped, and we left the train." He shrugged.

"Fixed your glasses?" He asked not bothering to ask why Ron was bashing Slytherins. 'His father can barely keep from giving former Slytherins disgusted looks.'

"Yeah. Before she came in Ron was trying out a spell on his pet rat. Apparently one of his brothers had taught him the spell. Hermione came in and asked if we saw a toad. We told her no and that's when she spotted Ron with his wand out. She asked if he was doing magic and she wanted to see it. She sat down and Ron did the spell. Nothing really happened. I later learned that he was using a hand-me-down wand and the spell didn't work properly. It changed a piece of his nose a different color. Made it look dirty. It wore off the next day. Hermione wasn't impressed. In the same breath she asked if it was a real spell and that it wasn't a good one. She then pointed her wand at me and cast the repair spell. It fixed my glasses." He explained.

"Why were they broken?" He asked.

"They had been broken since my aunt gave them to me. She found them in the trash. I cleaned them and fixed them up as best as I could. Dudley and my uncle had done some damage to them as well. Before Hermione fixed them the lenses were cracked in different places and very scratched up. The frames were being held together by tape and that was just barely." He answered.

"Have you ever gotten your eyes checked?" He asked for the record.

"No. My aunt told me freaks aren't allowed to go to the doctors. Before now I never went to the doctors, eye doctors, or the dentist." Harry revealed.

"I have the medical records to prove it." The lawyer had a hard time keeping the anger out of his voice. "What happened with Malfoy?" He knew the history between the Malfoys and the Weasleys.

"Malfoy heard that I was on the train and came to investigate. I actually met him when I was getting my robes. I didn't like how he looked down on others and was gloating. He called Hagrid stupid and wished that Hogwarts didn't allow mudbloods into the school. I didn't learn until my second year what a mudblood was." He said.

'Lucius really needs to have a firmer handle on his son. That spoiled brat needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut.' Nickolas thought.

"Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe entered the compartment. He introduced him and his minions. Ron snorted but tried to act like he was coughing. Malfoy was insulted and so he insulted him back by making fun of Ron's hand-me-down robes. He then told me there were better families to associate with. He held out his hand and offered to help me. Since Ron had been so nice to me and I hated those who put others down like that I refused." He said.

"Did you shake his hand?" He asked.

"No." He said.

"Did you know you insulted him?" He asked.

"Yes. He looked insulted the minute I told him I could tell the wrong sort for myself." He answered.

Nickolas sighed. "That's not why. By not shaking his hand you insulted him.

"I don't understand." Green eyes shown with confusion.

"In the wizarding world we shake the offered hand no matter what. Even if we refuse them or we don't like them. By not shaking their hand you are saying that person is disgusting and not worth it. You are saying that touching them is worse than touching garbage." He informed him.

"I didn't know that." He said shocked by the information.

"You're muggle raised. Usually a professor is sent as a representative of the school. They take you shopping and suggest a few books to buy, like Wizarding Customs. Did Hagrid suggest them?" He asked.

"No. At one point I was looking at curses to use against my relatives and that was when he informed me that I can't use magic outside of Hogwarts until I graduated and that using them against muggles was illegal. He said it was best to only get the books on my list. Do you think Ron knew that I insulted Malfoy when I refused to shake his hand?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. He is a pureblood but his family publicly denounced our ways. They state that our customs were pureblood propaganda. Before we continue with this I must ask this. Did Hagrid have you buy a book on Latin?" He asked.

"No. Fred, Ron's older twin brother, gave me one. He had learned that I didn't have one." He wished he had since that summer when he tried reading the books he became very confused.

"I see." He frowned as he wrote that down. "Anyway next time someone offers their hand shake it even if you don't like them or refuse an offer."

"Okay. It does explain why Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy shook hands despite hating each other." He had always wondered.

"It's lord Malfoy and yes that's why. Didn't you take Wizarding Customs at Hogwarts?" He asked. 'Even without the book he would have learned this.'

"No. They had a class like that?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes. All muggle raised children are supposed to take that class." He would find out why Harry didn't.

"Hermione didn't say anything." He had questioned her friendship as well.

"Strange. Did anything else happen?" Nickolas asked.

"Scabbers', Ron's rat, had bit Goyle or Crabbe, I don't remember which, when he tried to steal some candy. They left. Ron badmouthed them and Slytherin. I tried to tell him that wasn't okay but he ignored it. I didn't say much else about it in fear I would lose my first human friend. We changed, the train stopped, and I followed the others off the train. Nothing special happened after that. We went over to Hagrid. He took us to the castle via the boats before he handed us off to Mcgonagall. She took us inside to be sorted." He said.

"Tell me about that." He said,

"Okay. Um, well the hat sang a song and names were called. When my name was called the room went real quiet. I noticed Dumbledore sit up in his seat and lean forward. Everyone stared at me. I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. I was shocked when I heard it's voice in my head. It told me how great I would be in Slytherin but I was scared. Two people had told me how evil Slytherins were and Malfoy, who didn't make a good first or second impression, had been placed there. He reminded me of a skinnier version of my cousin. I didn't want to go there. I pleaded with him not to go into Slytherin. He put me in Gryffindor a few minutes later." He said.

"It wanted you in Slytherin and after you said no it placed you in Gryffindor?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"The Sorting Hat isn't supposed to do that." The lawyer said.

"Now that I think about it the hat didn't seem too happy. When I told him no he said that it wasn't my choice to make. He told me I belonged in Slytherin and that was that. After he called Gryffindor he seemed angry. I was confused by it all." He said.

"That is odd." It was another thing he would look into.

"The rest of the night was okay. Actually no. When I looked up at the teacher's table I saw one glaring at me. He was talking to professor Quirrell. I had asked Percy, Ron's brother, and learned that the professor was professor Snape. A few seconds after professor Quirrell looked at me and my scar hurt. I didn't know the defense professor was looking at me since I was focused on professor Snape. After that I looked away and nothing more happened." He said.

"Your scar hurt?" He asked in concern. "As in the one you received from the recent dark lord?"

Nick wasn't a follower but he refused to say you-know-who and he-who-must-not-be-named. Yes he refused to say Voldemort but that was due to anyone who said his name dying. Instead he usually would say recent dark lord. Until he was certain that man was gone for good he wasn't going to call the man by name.

"Yes." He said.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked.

"Not that time. I told Ron and Hermione later that year. Hermione told me to tell the headmaster. I tried but whenever I saw the man I forgot what I was going to tell him. I later figured out that the scar is connected to Voldemort. It stings whenever he is close" He revealed.

"I see." That shocked him. 'I wonder why? As for Dumbledore I bet that man used a forgetting charm so that he could claim Harry never told him and that is why he didn't help.' He thought. "I would suggest getting an expert on dark magic to look at your scar."

"Okay." Harry would ask his healer for recommendations later.

"How was your first day of class?" His lawyer asked.

"At first it didn't go so well. I was late to Transfigurations. I forgot muggle technologies don't work at Hogwarts so my alarm didn't work and I woke up late. I then woke Ron up after I saw that the rest of our dorm mates had already left. Fred and George had heard and taught me the alarm spell. They also gave me a school map," Not the marauders map but a regular one that all first years were supposed to receive. "When they learned Ron and I had then gotten lost. Potion class was a nightmare. The rest of my classes that day were okay."

"A perfect hadn't woken you?" He asked. 'That's odd. Perfects usually wake first years up on their first day so that they can get to breakfast on time, get their schedules, and a map. They then teach them how to cast an alarm spell.'

"No. When Ron and I left the dorm a perfect was waiting for us in the common room, I can't remember her name, gave us our schedules before sending us on our way. Ron was upset that we missed breakfast." He answered.

"I see. You weren't given a map then?" He asked.

"No. The twins had asked why we didn't use our maps and Ron told them what happened that morning. The two weren't happy. They gave us their old ones." He said.

"I see. Why was your potion class a nightmare?" He asked.

Nickolas had heard some stories about Snape. He had gone to school with the dour man. He didn't like him. He was only friendly with Lily, Harry's mum, until that fight. After that the man only interacted with Voldemort supporters. The rest were treated like crap. One of his friend's kids had come back complaining. Apparently the man was unfair to anyone not Slytherin.

"Professor Snape had entered the class and began lecturing us. I wrote down what he said. He took me not looking at him as not paying attention. His glare made me keep my mouth shut instead of defending myself. He then began taking attendance. When he got to my name he said "Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." When he said celebrity it was said with more venom then that. After that he asked me what he would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood. I tried to remember what I had read but it was impossible. I was more of a visual learner since I wasn't usually allowed to read books. I had chores to do. I told him I didn't know and he replied with "fame clearly isn't everything."" The fourteen year old answered. "He then asked where to find a bezoar and once more I had no clue. He figured that meant I never opened my books before coming to school. I never realized I would have to memorize the books before coming. After that he asked what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane was. I had no idea."

'The more I hear the more enraged I get.' Nick thought as he rubbed his hand before he continued to write.

"The whole time Hermione had her hand up. I asked why he didn't call on her since she clearly had the answers. Some kids laughed but Snape wasn't pleased. He snapped at Hermione before answering his questions. He then snapped at the others when he didn't hear them writing the answers down. He took a few points away for my cheek. After that he put us into pairs to make a potion to cure boils. I was with Ron. He criticized all of our potions except for Malfoy's. As he bragged about Malfoy's perfect potion Neville added the porcupine quills before taking the potion off the fire. He then took points off me for not informing Neville that he shouldn't have added the quills when he did. He thought I did it to make myself look good. By the end of the class I lost Gryffindor forty points." He finished.

"Your professor bullied you?" He asked.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked.

"Yes. Ron tried to tell me he was like that with all Gryffindors. He was a little better with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but only a little. He favored the Slytherins. Hagrid said the same. After he gave me detention for checking out a library book and reading it outside I didn't think so. The twins told me that was the first time he had done so. I tried telling professor Mcgonagall but she told me I was overreacting." He said.

"She did nothing?" He asked. 'That's surprising. We all know James was her favorite.'

"Yes." He confirmed.

"I see." He frowned.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for lunch." Healer Small said. "Are you hungry Harry?"

"Yes." He said.

"I'll have food sent up then." She left.

Food appeared and Harry ate. Nick excused himself and went to get his own lunch. He returned to the room and ate. Harry drank his potions once he finished eating. The rest disappeared. Nick set everything back up.

"Are you okay to continue?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. I heard something happened during a flying lesson."

"Yeah. During my first flying lesson Neville's broom took off. He crashed and Hooch took him to the Hospital wing. Before she left she warned us to stay on the ground. If she saw us on our broom we would be on the first train home before we could say quidditch." He answered.

"She left a bunch of first years unsupervised?" He asked, unimpressed.

"She did." The green eyed teen nodded.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Malfoy had laughed after the two were out of sight. He called him a great lump. Pavarti stuck up for him and Parkinson made fun of her for it. Neville's gran had sent him a remembrall. It had fallen out of his pocket when he crashed. Malfoy had spotted it. Called him a fat arse. I snapped and told Makfoy to hand it over. He laughed and said he was going to leave it in a tree. He jumped onto his broom and flew up. I followed. Malfoy was stunned. I told him to hand the remembrall over or I would knock him off his broom. He laughed and questioned it. He did look worried though. I reminded him that his minions weren't up there to help. He threw the glass ball as hard as he could before returning to the ground. Like an idiot I went after the ball. I caught the ball and pulled the broom up. If I had pulled up a second later I would have crashed." Thinking about it now made him realize how lucky he had been. "Almost all the students, Slytherin excluded, gathered around me. They cheered before my last name was called. Professor Mcgonagall had seen my stunt. She had me follow her. I fully expected to be taken to her office and yelled at. I expected to be expelled. To my surprise she had grabbed another boy, Oliver Wood. He was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Told him she had found him a seeker. Said I was a natural. I was then made a seeker."

"She rewarded you for breaking the rules?" He asked.

"Yeah. She was thrilled that I managed to catch the ball after a fifty-foot dive. She told Oliver that she couldn't wait to see Snape's face after we won. Told me to train hard or my punishment would change. Told me my father would have been proud. That was when I learned that he was a quidditch player himself. An excellent one. A few days later I received a Nimbus 2000 from her." He told him.

"First years aren't supposed to be on the team let alone have a new broom." He said tightly. 'I can't believe he had been rewarded so much for breaking the rules. He could have broken his fucking neck.'

"I know. Oliver told me that there were no rules against it. Just that no one picks the first years. As for the broom I had been informed that I was allowed the broom since I was a first year on the team. Apparently it was to help keep me safe." He now knew that had been a lie. 'Mcgonagall just wanted Gryffindors to win.'

"Hmm. How was the first match?"

"At first I was nervous until I was in the air. I had fun until my broom acted up." He answered.

"Explain." Nick demanded.

"I could no longer control it. It kept jerking, like it was trying to kick me off. The longer I held on the higher in the air I got. At one point I was hanging on by one hand. Suddenly the broom became still. I jumped back on and went after the snitch. I ended up falling off and catching the snitch in my mouth. Later Hermione told me Snape was jinxing the broom. She said he was making eye contact and chanting. She had snuck behind the teachers' seats and set Snape's cloak on fire. The broom stopped after Snape broke eye contact to put it out. At the end of my year Quirrell admitted it was him jinxing the broom and Snape was casting a counter to it." He said.

The man closed his eyes and sighed. "Anything else?" He asked when he opened them.

"The day I had been made seeker Malfoy came up to me. He thought I had been expelled and was eating my last meal before going home. I told him what happened. He was pissed. He then challenged me to a wizard's duel. I had no clue what that was and Ron accepted it for me. I never had the chance." He said.

"He challenged you to a wizard's duel?" He asked in shock.

"Yes."

"You didn't accept?" He asked. "By that I mean you didn't say "I accept your challenge.""

"No. I didn't get a chance to speak. Ron accepted for me and said he would be my second." He answered.

"Good." He sighed in relief.

"What?" Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Wizard's duel is a serious matter. I will give you a book on it later." He said.

"Okay." He didn't like that answer.

"Did you go?" He asked.

"Yes. Ron told me that I had to." He answered.

"He was wrong. Since you didn't formally accept you didn't have to go." He informed the teen.

"Oh." He said. 'Damn it Ron. All that trouble could have been prevented. Why was I so gullible then?'

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hermione tried to stop us. The duel was supposed to be in the Trophy room at midnight. We ignored her and left the tower. She followed in hopes of convincing us to stop once more. When we refused she turned to go back but the Fat Lady had left. She came with us. We ran into Neville. He had forgotten the password. Since the Fat Lady was gone he came with. The duel turned out to be a trap. Malfoy had told Filch. We ran from him and into Peeves. He, of course, yelled out that there were students out of bed and where we were. We ran and found ourselves in front of a locked door. Hermione unlocked it and we entered. I heard Filch ask the poltergeist where we were but Peeves didn't tell him. He messed with the man. He left to look for us since he believed the door was locked. Neville had tugged on my sleeve. I turned and that's when we saw the cerberus. We had entered the forbidden corridor on the third floor. It snarled at us and we ran. We finally made it back to the tower. Ron asked why the cerberus had been locked in the school. Hermione pointed out that it had been standing on a trap door before going to bed. We followed her example." He told the horrified man.

"DUMBLEDORE HAD A CERBERUS LOCKED IN THE SCHOOL?! WITH CHILDREN?!" He yelled.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Why?" He asked.

"To help guard the Sorcerer's stone." He answered.

"The stone was at school?" He asked.

"Yes. All the teachers contributed to it's defense." He answered.

"I see." He seethed. "What happened after that night?" He asked after several calming breaths.

"Halloween." Harry's voice held no emotion.

"What do you mean?" He asked in alarm.

"That was the night a troll got in." He answered.

"Dumbledore informed the board that professor Quirrell had been pranked. There was no troll." He said.

"He lied. That day I had Charms. Ron was having trouble with the levitation spell. Hermione tried to help but she talked to him condescendingly. It bothered him and after class he loudly insulted her. She overheard and ran off. At the feast I overheard Pavarti tell Lavender that Hermione was still in the bathroom crying. Professor Quirrell," He still had a hard time not sneering the man's name, "entered the hall. He told Dumbledore there was a troll in the dungeon. He fainted. Everyone panicked until Dumbledore yelled for us to be silent. He told the prefects to take everyone back to the dorm. As we exited the hall I realized Hermione didn't know. We left to go tell her. We thought it would be safe since the troll was supposed to be in the dungeon but we were wrong."

Harry paused to take a deep breath. He still felt terrible for what he had done. Nick waited for him to continue. He would ask his questions once Harry finished like he usually did. The man was not only horrified but furious with what he was learning.

"We almost ran into it. The toll entered another room and we locked it inside. We were proud of ourselves until we heard a scream. We locked the troll in the girl's bathroom, with Hermione. We exchanged horrified looks before we unlocked the door and entered. We found the troll smashing things as it tried to get to Hermione. We threw sink parts at it. The hope was to confuse it so that Hermione could escape. It didn't work so well. She was frozen in fear and the troll went after Ron. I did a stupid, and I mean really really stupid thing. I jumped onto the troll's back. When it failed to notice and continued to attack Ron, I stuck my wand up the troll's nose. It tried to get me and I hung on for dear life. Ron lifted his wand and correctly used the levitation charm on the club. It rose into the air before it fell and slammed into the troll's head. It was knocked out."

'Oh my Merlin they are so lucky to be alive.' Nick thought in horror.

"The teachers soon arrived. Mcgonagall looked at Ron and I and began yelling at us. I think she assumed we went after it. Hermione had managed to snap out of her fear. She lied and told them that she had gone after the troll. She said she read all about them and believed she could take it down. She then said Ron and I saved her in time. I didn't think Mcgonagall would believe her but she did. She scolded Hermione and took five points from Gryffindor. She sent Hermione to the dorm. Mcgonagall looked at us. Told us how lucky we were before giving us each five points. We were then sent back to the dorm." He finished.

"Okay. First question. You said the troll was supposed to be in the dungeon, correct?" He asked.

"Yes. Quirrell had said the troll was there." He answered.

"He sent the students back to the dorms?"

"Yes." Harry wasn't sure where this was going.

"Did he tell the Slytherins to go somewhere else?" He asked.

"No." The teen realized what Nick was getting at. "He put the Slytherins in danger since their dorms are in the dungeon."

"Correct." That had better have been an oversight. 'Although if it was that is still not okay.'

"I-I see." That made him feel sick.

"My next question is why did you go after Hermione instead of telling a prefect or teacher?" He asked.

"It never crossed my mind." He answered.

"I see." Nick wondered if they would have believed him if he did tell someone. "Give me a second."

"Okay." He said.

The lawyer wrote down a few things. He wanted to make sure he wrote down some questions he had that Harry wouldn't be able to answer. Why did Mcgonagall only take points away? Why hadn't she put the first year in detention? Sure she was lying but did Mcgonagall know that? Why didn't she send the first years to the Hospital wing? They should have been checked out. How the fuck did a troll get in?

"Anything else?" He really hoped not.

"Yes." He felt bad that Nick winced at that. "Hermione had gone home during winter break. She wanted us to look for information on Nicolas Flamel. You see after that quidditch match we were talking to Hagrid. We told him we suspected Snape was up to something. He admitted that the cerberus was his and he was named Fluffy and he said that whatever he was guarding was between Nicolas Flamel and Dumbledore. That Christmas I actually received presents. One was from an unknown sender. The note just said that it had belonged to my dad, it was left in their care before he died, it was time it was returned and to use it well. The present was an invisibility cloak." Nick choked at that. "I used the cloak to get into the restricted section of the library so that I could try to find information on Flamel. Filch nearly caught me but I escaped. I ran into Snape shoving Quirrell into a wall. He held him there. I took off after Snape almost caught me. I ended up in front of the Mirror of Erised." Nick gasped. "When I looked in it I saw my parents. I never told Ron that I saw my mum holding a baby or the little girl holding onto me. Ron saw himself as head boy and as quidditch captain. He was holding both the house cup and quidditch cup. The next night Dumbeldore caught me. He explained what the mirror was and why it showed what it did. He then told me not to return. The mirror was to be moved." He revealed.

"You received an invisibility cloak?" He asked.

"Yes. I later learned Dumbledore had sent it." He said.

"He sent it to you?" He asked. 'Somehow I'm not surprised.

"He did."

"Did Dumbledore punish you for being out of bed after curfew?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No. He just sent me to bed." He said.

"I see. Please tell me the rest of your year was peaceful." He pleaded.

"Sorry." He looked guilty.

"What happened?" Nick asked tiredly.

"Hagrid got a hold of a dragon." He answered.

"Excuse me?" He looked at the teen with wide eyes. "How did he do that?"

"Won it off a man he met in a pub." He said. "He hatched the egg in his house."

"Ah." He wrote that down. 'Guess it's too much to ask for that man to report that man and hand over the egg.'

"Ron, Hermione, and I helped to keep the dragon from being discovered. In the end we managed to convince Hagrid to give Norbert, that's what he named him, over to Charlie." He felt guilty for admitting Charlie knew. "He's Ron's older brother and a dragon handler in Romania. We, Hermione and I, snuck him out and handed him over to Charlie and a friend. They took off on brooms. Unfortunately Malfoy had seen and tried to report us. We forgot to put the cloak back on. Filch caught us. Neville had been caught by Mcgonagall when he tried to find us. He wanted to warn us about Malfoy. We all lost fifty points and had to serve detention. We served it with Hagrid, in the Forbidden Forest. He was looking for an injured unicorn. We split up into groups. Hermione and I were with Hagrid. He left to go check on Neville and Malfoy when we spotted red sparks. He returned with them. Malfoy had snuck up behind Neville and grabbed him. Terrified, Neville sent up red sparks. The groups were switched. Neville went with Hagrid and Hermione and I went with Malfoy and Fang. We came upon a hooded man drinking the blood of a unicorn. Malfoy screamed and ran. So did Fang. The hooded man stopped drinking and came after me. My scar stung badly. I later found that it was even bleeding. I tried to get away but I tripped. Luckily for me Firenze, a centaur, ran at the man. He managed to scare the man away. He helped me back to Hagrid. On the way he told me what drinking unicorn blood did. He also helped me to realize the hooded man was Voldemort. After that he left me with Hagrid. We returned to our dorms. I told Hermione and Ron what happened before we went to bed. To my shock the invisibility cloak was on the bed. I had left it in the Astronomy tower the night before. There was a note on top. It read: Just in case." He said breathlessly.

"I'm glad to hear you were punished for sneaking a dragon out." Charlie Weasley would be questioned. "Why you were sent to the Forbidden Forest is questionable." That would be looked into. "I'm glad that Firenze was able to save you in time. Now please tell me that is it." At Harry's guilty look he sighed. "That's a no."

"Yeah it is. I realized that something was up. Hagrid had told me the day he took me shopping that he always wanted a dragon and suddenly he won a dragon egg off a stranger. I questioned him and he admitted that he told the stranger how to get past Fluffy. Now we suspected Snape since he hated me. We figured he was trying to get the stone for Voldemort. We tried to tell the headmaster but he was gone. We tried to tell Mcgonagall but she refused to listen. We geniuses," The sarcasm was heavy in his tone as he said geniuses, "decided to go after Snape ourselves. That night we left the dorm. Neville tried to stop us but Hermione used a body binding spell. We went to the forbidden corridor. Before we entered I tried to get them to back out. They refused. We entered to find Fluffy waking back up. He had been asleep but the creaking of the door woke him. The harp that had been in the room had stopped playing. I took the flute Hagrid had given me and began playing. Somehow it put the dog to sleep despite it not actually being music. Ron and Hermione had a hard time moving his paw of the trap door."

'When Mr. Potter first told me this story, he really watered it down. Now I know why he he had said he was really stupid these last four years. Lily and James must be fuming in the afterlife. I wonder if the dead can have heart attacks. I'm sure they must have had a few since their death.' He thought.

"Once the trap door was open Ron tried to get Hermione to go first. I volunteered. The flute was handed off to Hermione. Once more I tried to get them to leave but they refused. I told them at the first sign of trouble to leave me and go to the owlery. I told them to send a letter to Dumbledore using Hedwig. Ron agreed and I jumped down. I landed on a plant, luckily and unluckily. Ron and Hermione soon joined. Without Ron and I noticing the plant was wrapping around us. Hermione realized it was Devil's Snare. As she tried to remember what it was the plant was slowly wrapping around my chest. It was hard to breath. I told her to light a fire after she said the plant liked the dark and damp places. She panicked because there was no wood. Ron yelled at her and asked whether or not she was a witch. That got her to snap out of her panic and use the same spell she used on Snape to catch the plant on fire. It released us as it tried to get away from the fire. We landed on the ground." He stopped to drink some water.

'Devil's Snare must have been Professor's Sprout contributing to defending that damn stone.' Nick thought as he made a few notes.

"We continued on. We ended up in a room filled with what we thought were birds and a locked door. Alohomora didn't work. I realized the birds weren't actually birds but winged keys. I spotted three brooms off to the side. We hopped on and searched for the right key. I managed to spot it but I couldn't grab it. In the end we had to close in on it. Once it could no longer escape I grabbed the key and we landed. Hermione unlocked the door." He said.

'That sounds like Madam Hooch or maybe Professor Flitwick.' He thought. 'Did none of the teachers question any of this?'

"On the other side of the door was a large chess board. Ron took over for this. He realized we had to play to get across." Harry closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath as he remembered what happened. "Ron had run the show and he realized that the only way to win was to sacrifice himself. Hermione and I tried to stop him but he refused. He moved forward and… and the white queen hit him hard on the head with her stone arm. He crumpled to the ground. I then moved and checkmated the king. We ran to Ron and he was still breathing. I wanted to stay behind despite Ron telling us to go on. We did leave him though. Something in me made me leave. It was like my body wasn't my own." Tears ran down his face despite the fact he was sure the friendship was one-sided.

'That's right. His records show a compulsion charm had been used on him when he was eleven. I still need to ask Percy Weasley why he cast the charm.' Nick made the side note so that he would remember. 'The chess board must have been Mcgonagall's.'

"The next room held a troll. This one was larger than the one we faced on Halloween. It was also dead. Hermione thought it was knocked out but I noticed it wasn't breathing and it was lying in a pool of drying blood. We moved on." He said.

'That must be Quirrell's. It takes great skill to kill a troll. Must have been a highly skilled fighter. Hmm, I believe he told me it was Quirrell that had caused the trouble. Good thing the man had quit. If he was still a teacher I would have a hard time not killing him. Oh well he will get what's coming to him.' He thought.

"The minute we entered the next room we became trapped. Fire sprang up in the doorway behind us and the doorway in front of us. The fire behind us was purple and the other fire was black. In the middle was a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it. They were in a line. Next to the bottles was a note. It was a riddle. It gave hints on which was wine, which was poison, which allowed the drinker to go through the purple fire, and which let the drinker move forward. I can't remember exactly what the note said. Hermione figured out which was which. I had her go back. I wanted her to get Ron out and to get him some help. Then I wanted her to go to the owlery and send that letter to Dumbledore. She did and I drank the potion and continued on." He informed the lawyer.

'That was Snape's. That boy was right. Luck was on his side. There are so many times he should have died. Sheer dumb luck.' He felt for Harry but at the same time wanted to ring his neck for all his stupid decisions. 'Stupid compulsion charms.' Percy Weasley better have a good reason for using that spell.

"When I entered I was shocked that neither Snape nor Voldemort had been there. It was Quirrell. He was amused that I thought it was Snape. His plan had worked. Afterall who would suspect a man that stuttered constantly and seemed to be scared of his own shadow? He admitted that he had been the one to jinx my broom in an attempt to kill me. He would have managed if Hermione hadn't knocked him over when she was on her way to setting Snape on fire. That broke eye contact. That's why my broom stopped jerking. Snape had been trying to save me. He was muttering a countercurse. With a snap of his fingers ropes appeared and tied me up. He told me he let the troll in. He had tried to use it as a distraction but it failed since Snape suspected him. He was upset because the troll failed to kill me and Fluffy failed to bite Snape's leg off." He said.

'Oh my Merlin!' Nickolas' eyes were wide with horror.

"He was looking into a mirror. I realized it was the Mirror of Erised. He could see himself giving the stone to Voldemort but he had yet to figure out how to get the stone. In an attempt to keep his attention off the mirror I tried talking to him. I mentioned that Snape seemed to hate me so much. Quirrell admitted that he did. He said that he went to school with my father and they loathed each other but Snape never wanted me dead. I then mentioned how I heard him sobbing and thought Snape threatened him. He admitted that he was talking to his master." His face was pale.

'The dark lord was inside the school?!' The lawyer was sick.

"He said that his master is with him everywhere he went. He was the one to break into Gringotts. When I heard that I remembered the day Hagrid took me shopping. I shook hands with Quirrell that day. Never occured to me to put two and two together. That failure made Voldemort keep a closer eye on him. As he tried to figure out how to get the stone I tried to look into the mirror. I figured I could see where the stone was from that, because my desire to stop Quirrell from getting the stone was strong. The ropes prevented me. He asked Voldemort for help. To my horror a voice answered him and it seemed to come from Quirrell. The voice was a whisper and so different from Quirrell and yet it came from the man just not from his mouth." He said.

'No!' His face was as pale as Harry's.

"He told Quirrell to use me. He did. The ropes were removed and I was shoved in front of the mirror. I saw my reflection smile at me and take the stone out of his pocket and wink. He put it back and to my amazement I felt the stone in my pocket. Somehow I had gotten it. I lied and told Quirrell that I was shaking hands with Dumbledore because I won the house cup. He cursed and shoved me away. As I tried to run off the voice told him I was a liar. The voice then wanted to talk to me, face-to-face." Harry's breath quickened. "I was frozen as Quirrell removed his turban and turned around. On the back of his head was a face. It was a mix between a human face and a snake. Glowing red eyes glared at me."

"Holy shit!" Nick cursed out loud.

"Yeah. He talked about how he had become a mere shadow, only having a form when he shared with another. How unicorn blood had helped to strengthen him and how he would have a body once he had the stone. He then asked me to give him the stone from his pocket. He knew. I tried to move away and he told me to save my own life and join him before I met the same end as my parents. Told me they died begging for mercy. Something in me told me he was lying. He liked how brave I was. Told me he valued it. Said my parents were brave as well. My dad put up a courageous fight and my mum tried to protect me. He ordered me to hand over the stone but I refused. I tried to run but Quirrell caught me. My head felt like it was split into two. The minute his hand touched my skin his hand began to blister. The pain in my scar was getting worse. He tried to strangle me but it didn't work. His hands looked burned. They were raw, red, and shiny. I realized then that he couldn't touch me. As he raised his wand I lounged at him. I put my hands against his face." He looked sick.

'Dumbledore lied to everyone.' He thought as he realized what Harry was saying. 'Holy shit that kid has luck.'

"Before my eyes Quirrell burned and turned to dust before my eyes. I.. I killed him. I watched a shadow raised from the dust. It looked like Voldemort. He screamed and went through me. I fainted from the pain. When I woke I was in the Hospital wing. Dumbledore was there. He explained that my friends were okay and he had arrived to see me unconscious. I was in the Hospital wing for three days. He was delighted to know that before we went after the stone we had at least done research." He said.

'That shouldn't have made him happy. He should have been furious. Then again it seemed like he phrased things in a way to make children curious.' He thought in anger.

"He told me how he and Flamel had a chat and the stone would be destroyed. He told me that my mother's love protected me from dying the night he killed my parents and that protection was what stopped Quirrell from harming me. He admitted to sending me the invisibility cloak. Told me about the relationship between Snape and my father. Said that it was like my relationship with Malfoy and that Snape never forgave him for saving his life. He told me how I got the stone and not Quirrell. To get it one had to want to find the stone but not use it. He left after that." He paused to drink some more water. 'I think healer Small put a calming drought in this. I'll thank her next time I see her.'

'I could kill him.' Nick thought.

"Hagrid came by and gave me a photo album. It was filled with pictures of my parents. Then the end-of-the-year feast happened. Dumbledore gave the final results for the house cup. Slytherin won or at least they should have. Dumbledore gave out some last minute points. Ron received fifty points for getting past Mcgonagall chess set. Hermione was given fifty points for figuring out Snape's riddle. I received sixty points for pure nerve and outstanding courage. More like stupidity and dumb luck. Neville received ten points for trying to stop us. That made Gryffindor win. Those in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were happy to see that Slytherin didn't win, again. After the feast I went to tell the headmaster about my home life. I was scared to return. On my way I forgot. I couldn't even remember what I was doing. I went back to the dorm to pack. On the way home I felt scared. I just hoped that the Dursleys didn't know that I couldn't use magic outside of school." He finished.

"Thank you. That is all for today." The door opened and Nick's sister entered. "I think you deserve a break. I won't come by tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I know it must have been hard for you to tell me what you experienced that year. You need time. I also need time to sort through what I learned and go gather some evidence." He said.

"Okay." He was thankful since he felt drained, emotionally and mentally.

"Great. I'll see you the day after tomorrow, maybe. Goodbye." He kissed his sister's cheek and left.

"Bye." The two said.

"Thanks for the calming draught." He said.

"You're welcome. Alright, are you ready for dinner?" She asked.

"No." He looked down at his hands.

"That's alright. I'll ask again in an hour and if not well I would like you to try." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"Good. I'll be back later." She said.

"Okay." She left the room.

With a sigh Harry rolled onto his side. He looked out the window. A few seconds later he began to cry. Today had been the first time he actually talked about what happened. After that year he had nightmares but he forced those feelings down. Now he could no longer do so.

'I'll tell my healer that I will see the mind healer.' He thought as he let the tears flow.


End file.
